


Lather, Rins, Repeat

by Sylv



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rins drags Eve shopping and it turns into a let's-buy-Train-things expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather, Rins, Repeat

“Why do you want to go here, Eve?” whined Rinslet, lugging her shopping bags along the aisles, following Eve as she surveyed the merchandise. “Wouldn’t you rather go shopping for some clothes with me? I saw this really cute store on the way in here!”  
  
“No,” the young girl replied shortly, stopping to stare at a ferret as he slept in the little hammock in his cage.  
  
“But a pet store?”  
  
Eve made no reply as she moved on, past the birds and the hamsters, and down through the mice.   
  
“Who are we getting something for, anyways?” Rins asked, examining a white mouse running on its little wheel.  
  
“Train,”  
  
The young woman blinked and then snorted loudly. “Oh really? Why?”  
  
The young blonde girl simply shrugged, waiting for her escort to catch up with her. If Rins was expecting a reply, she was disappointed, for Eve keep walking once the older woman was by her side again.  
  
Resigned, Rins let her shoulders droop and glared dully at the cages while they passed. “Why do we even need to get a pet for the Black Cat? I don’t get it…” she muttered resentfully before her eyes widened. “Aha! Eve!”  
  
“Yes?” she questioned, turning around.  
  
“We should get the Black Cat a mouse! Cats like mice! Or,” Rins sprinted down into the next aisle, laughing loudly. “We could get him a fish! Cats eat fish, they always try to get them out of their bowls!”  
  
Eve blinked.   
  
“We could get him a girl cat, and then they could have little baby kittens!” Rins was really beside herself now. “Wouldn’t that be cute? Little itty bitty Trains running around…”  
  
She stopped short in front of one aisle, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at the products. “Actually… I think that this would fit him better.”  
  
Eve stood next to her, considering. A small smile grew on her face and she chuckled quietly. “Yes, I guess it would.”  
  
Sven didn’t even question them when they came home with a cat house in their arms.


End file.
